


Imprint

by Akemiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, How Do I Tag, Imprinting (Twilight), Iwa-chan gay panics, M/M, Mates, Matssuns in there for 2 sec, Nervous Oikawa Tooru, Were-Creatures, just fluff, wolf!Oikawa, wolf!iwaizumi, yes there is twilight elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemiii/pseuds/Akemiii
Summary: If his soulmate won’t come to him, then maybe he’d be the one to find her. But no one ever warned him about this.He went out thinking of how his soulmate would look, would she be tall? What colors would her eyes be? Would she have a pretty laugh?In essence, he would’ve liked her to be slightly tall, have those big brown doe eyes, with the sweetest bell of a laugh. But he would never had expected to meet ‘her’ while ordering at starbucks.Oh, wait scratch that. Not her…..him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...enjoy?

_“It’s not like love a first sight, really. It’s more like, gravity moves, suddenly. It’s not the earth holding you here anymore, she does. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that’s a protector, or a lover, or a friend. Imprinting on someone is like, when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it’s not gravity holding you to the planet. It’s her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her.”_

At least that’s what Matsukawa had told Iwaizumi. The wolf was going on about how he found his partner, his mate. Iwaizumi had scoffed at the absolute smitten tone the other had, and told him ‘You sound like some lovesick pup,’ and the guy had laughed, agreeing. That was five years ago. He was now 24, pack-less and still alone. Iwa had left his pack in choice of roaming the world. And also, because for some unknown reason, his previous pack (besides the young ones) have all miraculously found their soulmates. 

Being around a pack who constantly mind-shout their unending love and affection to their partner just makes him think about things he doesn’t want to think about. 

It’s not that that’s bad per se, but it does make him feel insecure. And he doesn’t want bitter feelings to fester inside of him and it him alive. His friends deserve much more than him lashing out about the unfairness of it all. 

So he chose to roam around. If his soulmate won’t come to him, then maybe he’d be the one to find her. But no one ever warned him about this. 

He went out thinking of how his soulmate would look, would she be tall? What colors would her eyes be? Would she have a pretty laugh?  
In essence, he would’ve liked her to be slightly tall, have those big brown doe eyes, with the sweetest bell of a laugh. But he would never had expected to meet ‘her’ while ordering at starbucks. 

Oh, wait scratch that. Not her….. _him._

Yes. Iwaizumi Hajime’s soulmate, the one he’s yet to imprint on, went and showed up in front of him with his high pitched obnoxious laugh, soft-looking brown hair, big brown eyes blown wide hidden, all male. _Oh, and he’s also tall too.._

And suddenly he’s bolting out the door, out to the parking lot because for all the things he was worried about, he had never once worried about them not being female. So yeah, no one had warned Iwaizumi Hajime that his mate, the one that he had just imprinted on, was male. Having a male partner was unheard of. And he wasn’t ready, not because of his sex but because he finds him cute, and adorable and _oh so beautiful, and I just met him! How can anyone be attracted to anybody that fast?? Oh gods, and we just met eyes and I bolted, what would he even think of me now? Should I go back in?? But –_

“Hey? Um,,” 

Iwa looks at the sound of the voice so fast that he thought he might’ve broken his neck. And lo and behold, right in front of him was the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on.

“umm, I— you— you’re my—” The brunette stopped to breathe for a sec and restarted. “ehem. Hi there! I’m Oikawa Tooru, and this might sound crazy but I think you’re my soulmate.”

“…what?” Iwaizumi chokes out. 

“Umm, not to be rude but,” at this the brunette- _Oikawa-_ , sniffs delicately and looks at him all confused “you, you’re a shifter…aren’t you?” 

Iwaizumi just nods at this, and Oikawa beams “great! This makes it easier, cause you’d understand what I’m talking about but, um, I imprinted on you.” At those words Iwaizumi widens his eyes and looks at him (not that he wasn’t already but…those dimples when Tooru smiles..) 

_“What??”_ Iwaizumi sputters. “How—What—Wait I—” He breathes deep, and tries to calm himself down given this situation “But, how can that be??” 

“Well, you know, we don’t really have a choice in that matter, and it just happens even though this is really unexpected cause we’re both male but—”

“No I mean, I, I imprinted on you too” Iwaizumi cuts him off, noting that for some reason he can hear the nervous pitch of the other. Now, Oikawa looks at him too, and they’re staring at each other, unable to comprehend the how’s and why’s of their situation cause imprinting on a male was unheard of, and more so when both of the pair had imprinted on the other. 

“I—well, wow. This is… wow.” Oikawa looks flushed, eyes full of wonder and curiosity and just at him. And Hajime has never felt so full, never felt so complete when looking at Tooru who’s eyes were so focused on him and him alone. They’ve yet to talk nor try to understand the uniqueness of them, nor the complications that come with their relationship, but looking at Tooru, all smiles and happy, he decided right there and then that he’d do anything to protect what they can have. 

He decided that he’ll be by his side no matter what.

“Hi, by the way,” Iwa chuckles as he holds out his hand, and Oikawa grasps it, gently but firmly, and Iwa can’t help but notice how soft it is, and how perfect it is, fitted against his own “The name’s Iwaizumi Hajime” 

Oikawa smiles again, not letting go and replies cheekily, “Hmm, hi, Iwa-chan. Wanna grab some coffee?”

“Yeah,” Hajime breathes out, still holding tight “Coffee would be great.”

Bonus:

“Ah! Oww..” Tooru pats at his fingers that got scalded by some freshly brewed hot coffee

“Oi shittykawa, damn it, this is why I told you to give it to me. C’mere let me see.” Hajime takes the rest of their new orders (they’d been sitting at the café for hours now) and puts them down on their spot, then gently takes Tooru’s hands and blows on it. During the course of their coffee adventure, Hajime had come to endearingly call him a set of nicknames (of which Tooru would pout at, and at which point Hajime would stare) as they chatted about everything. 

By the end of the first hour, the two had already seated next to each other, all comfy.

“Meanie, Iwa-chan.” Tooru pouts, and Hajime smirks.

“Only for you”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something i've written after a long, long time of not writing, so do forgive any grammar mistakes. and how messy it is ahaha. I wrote this at 2 am after rewatching eclipse for the nth time, and just thought 'what if Iwaoi'. i was supposedly gonna make Tooru a vamp, but i don't know what happened, i made him a shifter insted, but eh, it works. Hope you enjoyed reading this mini drabble! (also posted this on my twitter ([@akemistruggles](https://twitter.com/AkemiStruggles)) , albeit that one's an earlier version, like after-writing posted version)


End file.
